1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of methods and apparatus for use in labeling compact disks. More specifically, the method and apparatus utilizes adhesive stickers to affix ownership information to the compact disk.
2. Statement of the Problem
Compact disks are optical storage media used to store sound recordings, computer programs, or computer-accessible data. The disks are typically made of a plastic material in which laser-readable data tracks are embedded. In recent years, compact disks have become the medium of choice for sales of sound recordings and large compilations of personal computer-accessible information because the disks are very small and can store tremendous amounts of information. Compact disk users often expend large sums of money to acquire a collection of compact disks. For example, it requires eight-hundred dollars to acquire a small-to-medium sized collection of fifty sound recording disks having an average cost of sixteen dollars apiece. Compact disks that are used with computers can each be worth fifty to a hundred dollars or more. The cost of replacing a collection of compact disks in an individual home can be substantial. Additionally, many disks cannot even be replaced because the production run of that particular disk has ended or is out of date.
Compact disks are often stolen or misplaced. A thief can quickly and easily remove the disks from a disk storage location in a home or an automobile. The stolen disks are easily concealed in a pocket or purse. Specialty shops that deal in the resale of sound recording disks have enhanced the market for stolen disks. In other instances, an individual may lend a disk to another person who forgets to return the disk to its rightful owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,246 describes a labeling kit that can be used to stamp compact disks with printed indicia which serves to identify the owner of the compact disk. A number of problems derive from the use of ink on the stamping apparatus. Blurring of the printed indicia on the compact disk occurs as the stamp is inadvertently rotated while it is compressed against the compact disk. Additionally, the dried ink is readily scratched from the plastic to which it is applied. The removal of ink from the compact disk erases all evidence of prior ownership. Inadvertent scratching of the ink produces a residue that may interfere with the internal components of the disk drive mechanisms which are used to read information form the disk.
There exists a need for an improved disk labeling system that does not produce blurred printed indicia, and which provides a label that cannot be easily removed from the compact disk.